


Ghost

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Drabble, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, Logan is the believer, Virgil is the skeptic, analogical - Freeform, even if he likes to pretend he's not scared he's absolutely spooked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Virgil and Logan hunt ghosts. Or, rather, Logan hunts ghosts and Virgil goes with him to hunt "nothing."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Kudos: 9





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I waffled for a bit between who would be the skeptic  
> but Virgil is so chaotic I wanted him to be the skeptic and this is an AU so like I can do what I want  
> my town now
> 
> anyway  
> enjoy!

Logan twisted the camera screen around to look at the last clip they'd filmed. His eyes lit up.

"Virgil! You have to see this, look!" He pushed the camera into Virgil's hands.

Virgil glanced down to see a slightly blurred frame of the trees behind him. "Lo, what am I looking at?"

Logan rolled his eyes good-naturedly and said, "Right there, can't you see it? That's clearly a figure there between the trees- look, right there by your elbow." Logan pointed, seeming surprised Virgil hadn't noticed before.

"Right."

Logan sighed. "You still don't think ghosts are real?"

Virgil laughed. "No."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
